The invention relates to a tubular framing bar, especially a thin member for trussing or framing rooms or open spaces, wherein the bars are joined at each of their intersections by screw bolts with heads projecting from the ends of each of the bars, with interposition of intersecting members having suitable threaded boreholes, and the screw bolts with heads are supported in such a manner that they may revolve and move axially in the end areas of the bars, and the outward axial movement of each is limited by a limiting boss located in the end area of each bar.
Tubular framing bars of this sort are known from German Patent No. 874657. The limiting bosses for the screw bolts with heads in these bars are formed by a front plate abutting each hollow conical end member, which also includes the borehole for the passage of the screw shaft. These conical end members are welded onto the frontal areas of each one of the framing bars, which in this case however increases their manufacturing outlay. This same problem also arises with another known tubular framing bar (German Patent No. 2555960), in which socket members are welded into the end areas, through which the screw bolts with heads extend outward with their shafts and of which in each case the inside frontal area forms a limiting boss for a screw bolt with a head.